Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Larkstar~ For Approval This is Larkstar, she is going to be in Fearless. She will be in it often sooo. Honeybreeze 12:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ginger tabbies don't have black stripes. Fix the stripe color, lighten the pelt color so there's no white, and you don't need to make eyes. Just color in the bottom part. After you do that, I'll help you more. Nightfern 18:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) K and I'm actually gonna re-do this when I get home, this computer stinks at chararts, my other comp does way better, it should fix the stripes. This computer just does that... :) Honeybreeze 18:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok I excersise a lot so I have to keep the white cause I can't fix it but I think it looks a little better now...Honeybreeze 11:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Make sure to put "re-uploaded". Honey, you don't need to color in the eyes; there is a white space that you can just fill in for there. Nightfern 18:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Here's an example; try the color. I cheated with the stripes, though. It's a blank. xD. Nightfern 17:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) OHHH ok! Sorry I haven't been on...Honeybreeze 15:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) xD. No problem :) Nightfern 19:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? Nightfern 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Give her a week. Same as always. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. Nightfern 19:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here I'll work on it now!!! 15:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC)(Honey, not signed in) REUPLOADED '''Haha here it is. I hope you don't mind that I used the picture you put on. Honeybreeze 15:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You'll need to give me credit, then. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 00:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Night's right. I mean, you'll get credit for the name, but since Nightfern made the charart... It'll go as she says. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) So? Approve or decline? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Approve. 14:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Honey Rainstar~for approval My first one for approval. This is Rainstar, the main charater of '''Rainstar's Choice. More cats comming soon. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Damn I got some competition. I'm going to have to resign as deputy again in a few months. Feather, I saw your tabby and my jaw dropped. :P WW, I presume? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 10:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am a part of the art project on WW, also, thank you for the compliment :) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 17:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No problem. I have to comments, really. It's a lot easier than WWiki. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 12:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Er, any comments to make this cat better? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon How about trying to lighten up the shading? I'm assuming you use the burn tool? --Phillies Phan Red and White 22:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No, I use Highlights and shading. I'm doing this just like WWiki cats. Highlights on the shoulder, face, hauch, and shading in between thoses areas. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well, still, can you lighten up the shading at all? It hurts my eyes to look at it. xD --Phillies Phan Red and White 18:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I lightened the shading and darkened the highlights, (if that even makes sence) but i cant be sure if its showing the changes. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Looks good. We've been having some trouble with the upload lag, especially when users have to name their cat in the uniformed format, like on WW (Name.rank.FM.) FM's Feathermoon. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 10:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Goldenshine (Kit) OMG! This is Goldenkit, later known as Goldenshine. I swear....my charart skills are a fail. Anyways...comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 03:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Omigod they aren't. I can't make a vein tabby for my life. I'm a total fail- I cheat, since I can't make stripes. Add some tabby stripes around the legs. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 12:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I re-uploaded it for you, Rainey. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 16:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thankies Nightfern! Anyways, anything else? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 16:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Looks good. There's proof of a PCA member in you. xD --Phillies Phan Red and White 18:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't know about that.....XD ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Lies. XD --Phillies Phan Red and White 19:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :D Maybe add one to her ear? Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 19:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) You mean add stripes to her ear? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think one on the back one would be cute- it's your call, though. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 10:23, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I don't want to. I'm to lazy to add it. XD Anything else? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) So...do I have to change anything? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Not that I know of. I mean, it looks wonderful. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol! Thanks Cloudy. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 22:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Eek way better than my Y-stripes, for sure. xD. CBA? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon 23:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure it's better than yours? Cuz I don't think so... ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 09:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) *cough cough sneeze sneeze* Just because I'm deputy, doesn't mean I'm better than you or Feathermoon, and I don't even shade or burn. Seriously embarrassing. I just can't seem to get it right... I've been working forever to try to make my own original tabby, and it reminds me of a kitten who was rolled in mud, drowned, and then whipped with a rhino's tail. And the Y-stripes? Forget it. A kitten on vein steroids. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Are you kidding me? My chararts are horrible! Feather is way better than me. xD ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 13:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Whisper~ For Approval Whisper is a gray she-cat with a white belly and green eyes. Comments? RainheadICEFERN50 19:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful! I like the little collar design! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! RainheadICEFERN50 19:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, but can you blur where the gray meets the white? --Phillies Phan Red and White 18:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 19:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Also, lighten the pad pink. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon OK Sorry i've been gone things have happened and i'm trying my best to stay. ★Icey★ 22:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Bluemist ~ For Approval Here's Bluemist, a warrior of RiverClan. I didn't get a chance to add her in the allegiances yet, but she'll go in eventually. Also, if you look, there's a darker border around her. I'm working to fix that now. I didn't know it was like that when I uploaded it. --Phillies Phan Red and White 19:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Amazing! Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 19:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you get it to work, Holly? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Blueheart~ For approval Blueheart: an important little apprentice,(then warrior) in Rainstar's choice! anyway, what does everybody think of her? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I really love the eyes. Good job, Feather! --Alucard Hellsing's Trump Card 18:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful, Feather! Good job. Did you fill in the nose? [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 20:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And...I think i filled in the nose... huh. i guess i didn't. Fixed it. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CBA? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon 14:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Greeneyes~ For approval This is Greeneyes the deputy of EagleClan. She is a dark gray tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes. I think this is horrible, especially the ear. I only put this on because I want someone to help. Can anyone help me? Featherstream Back From Malaysia! 13:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You smudged and blurred the ear way too much; you're right about that. Hmm... you can start over or use the white brush to erase it all the way. There's some gray off the linart. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Okay thanks, I will start over. Featherstream Back From Malaysia! 11:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sharpnose~ For approval This is Sharpnose the deputy of NightClan. He is a golden-brown tabby tom, with green eyes, and a scar on his nose. Is the scar okay? Featherstream Back From Malaysia! 13:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Too cute! Make the jaw and eye line the same color as the jaw and eye, and thin the scar with a smaller brush. Blur and smudge the tabby stripes. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Okay I will, and I will change the eye color to amber. Featherstream Back From Malaysia! 11:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Feathermoon~ For approval I re-did my own charater and i'm putting it for approval so it can go on my charater page . comments are welcomed greatly! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather, you are just...AMAZING! I swear, you're charart skills are WAY better than me. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks Rainwillow :) and your chararts are awesome too! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 15:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon She is beautiful. Wow. I'm gonna have you take a request, xD. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and .Moon Thanks Nightfern, and of course! I love making kitties, Oh noes!!!!!! i just spilt pepsi all over myself and my computer! I wiped it off, hopefully it didnt mess my laptop up in any way :( anyway, below is another cat. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 20:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Man. CBA? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon 00:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful, Feather! OMG, none from me! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Splashkit~for approval meow. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Holy mother... Omigod!!!! Just erase the lineart at the bottom. The eyes are gorgeous! However, they're unrealistic. Purple with that coat goes amazing but the eye colors need to be real life. Unless you can say she has an eye disease that turns it purple. xDDD. So say that or change the eye color... may I suggest a light blue? It's your choice though, after all. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Its just a very very very very very very very (millions very`s) rare eye color that possibly came from a strange purple blood cell that was inside Cloudheart from the time Cloudheart was taken to be a kittypet and this man injected something strange into her that made a clump of blood cells purple and one got into Splashkit`s eye cells and spread, but mixed in with the gray cells that were going to be her color and made the purple a faded light violet. There you go. and as for the watermark, i will romove it when i get acess to my computer. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 01:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon First, you are good at tabbies, now... LOOK AT THIS!!!! This should be a new word in the dictionary. Splashkit (n)- AWSOMENESS!!!! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC)